


Ten Long Years

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For NCIS LFWS Round 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Long Years

Sixty-six. He never thought he'd reach the age and be told he had no choice. He had to retire. He didn't feel his age, never had done and he knew without his job to keep him sane that he'd spend the rest of his life building boats in his basement. He'd probably die there and no one would notice.

The down side of being told to retire was that everyone knew, and he did mean everyone. Every time someone stepped into that elevator with him he prayed they'd keep their mouth shut, then they'd start talking, always the same conversation as though he was lucky he'd grown too old.

_”So, finally reached retirement age, what are you gonna do with all that free time.”_

_'Well, I was considering killing every numbskull who asked me that question.'_ He hated the questions there were only two that people asked. What are you gonna do with yourself? And the horrible: Do you have any regrets? He had loads and to actually answer truthfully would require stopping the lift and trapping them there for about a week.

The fate of his first wife and daughter was first on his list. If he could go back, he would refuse the mission and quit. Or accept it and go AWOL to get them somewhere safe. But it was too late for that now and all he was left with was the guilt that it was his fault – he wasn't there to protect them.

Three ex-wives. He could have done things differently for all of them. He could have not married again. He'd have more retirement money if he hadn't taken a second wife, then a third and then a fourth. He could have looked properly for another woman, someone he really loved, married just the once and had another kid knowing this time he'd be there for them.

Then there was Caitlin Todd. He'd brought her into his life as he had done every other woman, and then he'd watched her die. The only thing about Kate that he was thankful for was that she didn't suffer, she felt no pain or sadness. She was simply gone. She knew the risks, he had known them too, but he still felt as though he'd failed again. Another woman he cared for and had let someone kill.

And finally Ziva. No one seemed to understand why he trusted her. They always focused on the fact that she saved his life by killing her half brother Ari. But there was a little more to it than that. When she'd shot Ari, that split second he'd been killed, Gibbs felt the weight lift from his shoulders. Kate had been avenged, his wife and daughter had been avenged and finally he could let all that pain go. Ari hadn't been responsible for his wife and daughter, but still he felt something shift.

It had been ten years since Ziva had left NCIS, ten long years with no contact from her. He wondered if she was still alive as he stepping off the elevator and into what he knew was going to be a god-awful last day of presents and suggestions and the same old questions. He turned heading for his desk and stopped. Standing by the window, leaning casually against the frame was Ziva.

“I hear you have finally reached ‘old man’ status,” she said, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Doesn't mean you can get away with calling me that. Especially after ten years of nothing.”

“You are right, of course. And it would be very impolite to do so and then ask for a favour.”

“Is that my retirement present?” He asked playfully. “A favour?” Ziva produced a carefully wrapped box for him, holding it just out of reach.

“I would like to be a proper NCIS agent. I was hoping you would help me.”

“Does my answer determine whether or not I get that?” He asked, indicating the box. Ziva handed it over and he quickly tore off the paper and opened the box to find a professional navigators set.

“Thought you could use it when you finally decide to use one of your boats, instead of burning or selling them.”

Gibbs smiled. “Let's go talk to the director.”


End file.
